


Let Me

by spuffy_noelle



Series: Country Song Series [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffy_noelle/pseuds/spuffy_noelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’d been three weeks since the news of Beth Greene and Daryl Dixon spread throughout the quiet town of Senoia.  Beth shouldn’t have been as surprised as she was to hear the awful things people would say about them.  Well, mostly about Daryl and what he was doing to her.  How he was violating her.  Poor little Beth Greene being taken advantage of by big, bad Daryl Dixon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me

It’d been three weeks since the news of Beth Greene and Daryl Dixon spread throughout the quiet town of Senoia. Beth shouldn’t have been as surprised as she was to hear the awful things people would say about them. Well, mostly about Daryl and what he was doing to her. How he was violating her. Poor little Beth Greene being taken advantage of by big, bad Daryl Dixon.

Beth would laugh if it didn’t make her so mad.

She was determined not to hide their relationship. If it was up to Daryl they would spend all their time in his house or out in the woods, but that just wasn’t Beth. Beth was a social person and she needed to be around people, not matter how offensive they could be.

Somehow she managed to talk Daryl into attending a local bonfire. It might have had something to do with the timing of her question. In her limited experience she found that asking a man for something right after sex was usually a sure fire way to getting what you wanted. What Beth was also slowly figuring out was that Daryl would have a hard time saying no to just about anything she asked for. 

Perched at the end of the tailgate of Daryl’s truck, Beth waited for him to return with their drinks. She sat next to her sister Maggie who had come down with her boyfriend, Glenn for the occasion. Maggie was still coming to terms with Beth’s new relationship, but had actually been way more supportive than Beth would’ve expected. No matter how much Maggie disapproved, she would never let anyone think the Greene’s didn’t stick together.

Beth’s face lit up, as it usually did when she spotted Daryl. She thanked him for her drink and somehow her smile brightened even more when he placed a plate of cookies in between her and her sister.

“Daryl Dixon, ya sure know the way to a girl’s heart.”

Daryl blushed a bit, still not used to the way she spoke to him. Beth knew she would never stop chiseling her way through whatever armor he’d had to put up in his past. It was all the more reason why it killed her to hear people say those things about him. They had no clue what this man had been through and how he treated her like the most delicate, fragile glass in the world.

A new song on a nearby radio pulled her out of her thoughts. She squealed, abandoning the cookies and grabbing Daryl’s hand as she jumped off the tailgate.

“I love this song!” She started to dance along with the music, trying to get Daryl to dance with her but ending up dancing around him. He didn’t move away or tell her to stop, just let her keep on dancing to her favorite song until it ended. When it was over she wrapped him up in a hug and kissed him on the cheek. She knew he didn’t like displaying their affection in front of others, but she found she couldn’t help herself in the moment.

Anyone who couldn’t see that Beth Greene had Daryl Dixon wrapped around her finger was a damn fool.

On the way home from the bonfire, Beth rode with Daryl in his truck and the song came on the radio again. “Well, shit,” she pouted. “Can’t dance in the car.”

“Can’t believe I just heard sweet, innocent Beth Greene cuss. Must be that terrible redneck influence she’s been hangin’ around lately.”

Beth swatted his arm playfully. “Ya’ve heard me cuss before. Ya were just a bit preoccupied at the time.”

Daryl glanced at her with a smirk. “Guess so.”

“Ya know what I always wanted to do?” she asked, licking her lips.

He glanced over at her quickly before looking back to the road. “Nah, what?”

Beth moved closer to him across the bench seat and placed her small hand over the bulge in his jeans. “I never gave a blowjob while someone was driving before,” she told him, moving her fingers to unbutton his jeans.

The look of shock on Daryl’s face was laughable. “Well ya ain’t gonna do it now. Could crash this truck an’ kill us both!”

“No, you won’t,” she assured him, pulling the zipper down and reaching her soft hand inside to wrap around his growing erection. “There’s nobody on the road. Drive slow and don’t look down.”

Daryl didn’t have much protest left in him as Beth pulled him out of his pants. She licked her palm and began stroking him slowly up and down. Lowering her mouth to his erection she stuck out her tongue and licked the head, already leaking with precum. She’d had her mouth on Daryl before, but never like this and it was exciting her beyond belief. Feeling her arousal dampening her panties she moaned and took him into her hot mouth. Bobbing her head up and down as she swirled her tongue around his thick shaft, she delighted in the heavy breathing she heard coming from him.

“Fuck, Beth,” he cursed. “Jesus, baby!”

Beth barely noticed when he slowed the car and stopped on the side of the road. She didn’t have a chance to look up at their surroundings before his fingers were tangled in her hair, not pushing so much as guiding her along his cock. She took him in as far as she could, using her hand to stroke the rest of him down to the base, sucking hard on the tip on every upstroke.

“Shit—baby, I’m gonna come,” he warned her, using his grip on her head to try and pull her off his dick. She wasn’t having any of that and resumed her sucking and licking and stroking with gusto until she heard him cry out and felt his salty spendings coating the back of her throat.

After sucking him dry she pulled herself up, a triumphant grin splitting her face. Daryl was on her in a second, thrusting his tongue into her mouth uncaring that he would be tasting himself on her tongue. 

They kissed until Beth needed to breathe and pulled back. “Ohmigod— That was—“ Her grin only got bigger as she tried to put words to what she’d just done. “And look! We didn’t die!”

Daryl rested his head against the rear window. “Not so sure ‘bout that.” After a few seconds he put himself back into his jeans. He turned to give her one last lingering kiss, rubbing her through her jeans, before pulling the truck back out onto the road. “Gonna get you back home an’ return the favor.”

Beth sat back against the seat, ridiculously turned on. She couldn’t wait to get home.


End file.
